Diary of Rukia
by Re-Incarnated Arrancar
Summary: song fic explains at end of chapter 1 . Ichigo's a vampire and Rukia's human. What happens when they meet? Ichigo is Rukia's "protector". Rukia is Ichigo's "savior". Multiple genres; IchiRuki


Chapter 1: Listen to one story

_Rukia POV_

I walked into the building and the first thing I had on my mind is my old friends back home. Home in Karakura town with my awesome sister Hisana, my new awesome step brother Byakuya, and my friends, Yuka and Tsukasa. Man I miss them. This new bording school is so creepy. The girls uniform skirts are too short, and the damn sweater is itchy, and why the hell would they put a bow and the end of the skirts anyway!? I hated it.

All the other kids looked so happy. Me, I looked like I just got out of prison. My expression was annoyed and angry. I just stood in front of my new dorm door way starring at all the other kids. I REALLY wanted to go home.

"HI KUCHIKI-SAN!!"

Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard of high, peppy jirp of one of her new class mates. She was pretty, but she was also annoying. Her hair was long and orange. She had 2 blue flower hair pins in her hair. "Oh, hi Orihime." Rukia responded with an annoyed tone.

"What'cha doing?"  
"Well, I was trying to get away from you…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing!"

_This girl is trying to kill me._ Rukia thought in her mind. Orihime had a little bit of a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong?" Rukia asked pretending to actually care. Orihime's eyes widened.

"Huh, wadda ya mean 'what wrong'? Everything fine! Why would something be wrong?"

"Because you look like you haven't slept in days."

"Oh it's just…"

"Just what?"

Orihime turned and looked at the clock. "Oh, what do you know! It's time for lunch! See you later, Rukia!" She said as she ran off in a hurry. Rukia rolled her eyes. However she was a little curious.

Rukia almost screamed when a hand touched her shoulder. It was the boys dorm advisory, Urahara Kisuke. "Um…Mr…Kisuke?" Rukia asked. Urahara looked down at her looking serious. About a moment later her put that annoying smile on his face. Rukia had a WTF expression on her face.

"So, you're worried about Inoue-san are ya?" He asked. Rukia rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms. "No, I couldn't care less about that idiot." Urahara frowned. It began to look all serious again. "She's worried because her friend Kiyone died just last night."

Rukia's eyes widened. "K…killed? By who?" Rukia asked actually sounding concerned. Urahra looked down at her. "By a vampire." Rukia lost all interest in the conversation. "A vampire? Please, there's no such thing." She said crossing her arms again.

"Of course they're real."

Rukia and Urahara turned around. Urahara wasn't surprised but Rukia seemed a little stunned. He was tall and a bit muscular for his age. His hair was orange and spikey. Urahara grabbed Rukia by her wrist and began walking toward the teenager. Rukia was struggling to get away.

"Rukia, I would like you to meet Ichigo Kurosaki! A 3rd year here at this wonderful school." Urahara said with an annoying smile. Rukia starred into his eyes. She felt like she was being paralyzed. _I can't believe these people believe in vampires. He maybe weird for believe but I do have to admit he's cute. Wait a minute, what am I saying! Did I just say he was cute!? Gah, I can't think straight!_ Rukia yelled in her mind. Ichigo just turned and walked away.

Rukia blinked her eyes. "What's his problem?" She asked. Urahara kept the same serious look on his face. "Rukia, I advise you stay away from that boy."

Rukia's eyes widened. "What, why?" She asked. Urahara turned and began to walk away. "Let's just say he's not the best choice of man to be around women."

He left Rukia dumb founded. A small boy with white hair walked up to her. He wasn't much shorter than she was. About an inch shorter. His eyes were and aqua green color. She had to admit he had really pretty eyes. "You'll have to ignore Kurosaki." He said.

Rukia wasn't really paying any attention. She was lost in his eyes. "Why are you starring at me?!" He snapped. She shook her head. "S-sorry, I was day dreaming." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Toshirou Hitsugaya."

She starred at him as if he was crazy. "What?" She asked. He rolled his eyes. "Toshirou Hitsugaya, that's my name. You're Rukia Kuchiki right?" Rukia nodded.

"How did you know my name?"  
"When there's a new student here at this school I'll know about it."

"Oh, I see."  
"As I believe I said, you'll have to forgive Kurosaki."

"Why is so rude!?"

"He's just not a women person."

"What does have against women?"  
"He doesn't have anything against them it's just that he…"

Rukia looked curious. If he had nothing against women then what was his problem? Toshirou scrateched the back of his head trying to think. "Well, let's just say he doesn't treat women right." He slapped his forhead once her realized what he just said.

Rukia's eyes went wide. _I thought I was scared of him before. This Toshirou kid just added on to it!_ Her inner thoughts shouted. Toshirou waved his hands in front of him. "That's not what I meant!" He shouted.

Rukia began to back up. "I think I'll just…go to bed now. See ya later, Tostitos!" She said turning around and running back to her dorm. Toshirou's eyes began to twitch.

"That's Toshirou!"

**Authors Notes:**_ Stupid I know Xp Anyway, this fanfiction is dedicated to a lot of people; but mostly my friend Jordyn who's obbsessed with vampires. She's who inspired me to type this (well actually it was Vampire Knight and my sister)._

_Anyways, all the chapters are based off songs. Listen to One story is Byakuya and Rukia's character song. I wasn't really sure what the song was about though ^^; I promise you it gets better~! Please review and tell me what you think; arigatou~!_


End file.
